walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Fivel's Mansion
Fivel's Mansion is a main location featured in both "Around Every Corner" and "No Time Left" in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. It is used as a temporarily safe heaven from the walkers until Lee and the group can figure out a plan to escape. Pre-Apocalypse Savannah, Georgia The home of Fivel was located in a wealthy neighborhood of Savannah living among other upper class citizens. his father and mother were married and owned a dog, Walter, who played with their son. It was a two story house that had the same rooms as any other house would have such as a kitchen, living room, bathroom, front hall, two bedrooms, a study, an attic, and even had a locking the gate however, it is unknown as to what happened to the parents that forced them to leave the housing, leaving behind their son to fend for himself in the attic. Post-Apocalypse Season One Before the outbreak, Walter died and was buried in the backyard and with Fivel being left all alone, eventually got dehydrated and died from starvation and malnutrition only to return as a walker. "Around Every Corner" After being attacked on the streets, Lee Everett's group took refuge at the mansion. While trying to find a way into the house, they notice a doggy door at the base of the backyard door which they try to get in. Realizing that the doggy door was more sophisticated then they had anticipated, Lee decides to dig up the grave of the family dog, Walter, to retrieve the collar in order to get into the house. Once they get the collar, Lee uses it to open the doggy door and Clementine slips in and unlocks the door to let everyone inside. Omid and Christa relax in the living room to allow Omid's wound to re-heal while Ben Paul, Kenny, and Lee secure the house to make sure it's safe. While checking the house, Ben calls out to Lee about Kenny. When Lee investigates what the situation was, he finds Kenny in the attic looking at a zombified Fivel. Fivel is then either killed by Lee, Kenny, or Christa and then is buried next to the dog in the yard by Lee. While burying the boy, a man watches Lee from behind the gate. Lee notices him and chases him off. Not wanting to wait around, Kenny decides to head to the marina with or without people in order to find a boat. Lee tags along with him and the two leave the house while secretly being followed by Clementine. Once the group return from the marina, Lee returns with a new found survivor, Vernon who treats Omid's wound and the group formalize a plan to raid the Crawford district for supplies and parts for their escape boat. Once night arrives, the group makes their move and heads to Crawford. When they get back from Crawford, Vernon asks Lee if he can take Clementine to a community so that she can be more safe, and where there will be more children, Lee however is hesitant and says he'll think about it. The next morning, Lee wakes up and cannot find Clementine. Lee then goes to look for her and is bitten by a walker. "No Time Left" After they had investigated the morgue that Vernon was situated in only to find it empty, Lee, and possibly Kenny, Omid, Christa and Ben escape the hospital and head back to the house only to find the boat gone. In a rage Kenny is fed up with dealing the situation and continues to blame Ben however, Ben argues back and tells Kenny that he at least got a chance to say farewell to his family, something Ben never got the chance to do. While arguing, walkers begin to approach the house and the group hurries inside for cover. Lee gives everyone tasks to defend the house however, more and more walkers approach the house and invade their way in. The walkers manage to break in the windows and doors on the first floor forcing Lee and the group to retreat to the second floor. Kenny pushes the large desk from the office into the hallway to block it off and slow down the number of walkers. The group takes a final stance in the hallway slowly pecking off the walkers until again are beaten by their numbers. The survivors then head up into the attic and rest until they find a way out by breaking through the wall leading into the bedroom of the mansion next door. At this point, the group leaves, continues on their search for Clementine, and considers the mansion overrun with walkers. Inhabitants *Fivel's Father (Formerly) - The father of Fivel and owner of the mansion. *Fivel's Mother (Formerly) - The mother of Fivel and owner of the mansion. *''Fivel'' (Formerly) - The child of his parents and owner of the dog. *''Walter'' (Formerly) - A dog who lived at the house and played with Fivel. Newcomers *Clementine (Temporary) *Kenny (Temporary) *Christa (Temporary) *''Omid'''' (Temporary)'' *''Lee Everett'''' (Temporary)'' *''Ben Paul'''' (Temporary)'' *''Vernon'''' (Temporary)'' *''Brie'''' (Temporary)'' Deaths *Walter - Unknown. (Pre-Apocalypse) *Fivel - Starvation and dehydration. (Alive) ''Put down by Kenny, Christa, or Lee. ''(Zombified) *Brie - Shot in the head by Omid OR killed with a cleaver by Lee. (Zombified) Gallery Fivel Mansion Backyard.jpg Fivel Mansion Backyard 2.jpg Ben Omid House.png Fivel Mansion.jpg Fivel Mansion 2.jpg AEC Walter Picture.png Fivel Mansion 3.jpg Fivel Mansion 4.jpg Fivel Mansion 5.jpg Fivel Mansion 6.jpg Fivel Mansion 7.jpg Ben Lee Ominous Attic.png Kenny Kneel.png Fivel Mansion 8.jpg WDG Kenny Cinematic Shot.png VGSavannah Mansion 3.png Fivel Mansion 9.jpg Fivel Mansion 10.jpg Fivel Mansion 11.jpg Fivel Mansion 12.jpg WDG 30 foot boat.png Fivel Mansion Backyard 3.jpg Fivel Mansion Night.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-21-58-19.jpg VGSavannah Mansion 2.png VGSavannah Mansion 4.png VGSavannah Mansion 1.png VGSavannah Mansion 5.png VGSavannah Mansion 6.png Trivia *The mansion apparently does not have a basement, as it is never seen by any of the survivors or they failed to check that part of the house. *The Dixon Kent bust in the attic of the mansion appears in "The Inventory" of Telltale Games' Poker Night 2. *The mansion was presumably robbed by Crawford. Molly mentioned that they robbed every building in Savannah, cleared everything from walkers, boarded them up, and signed them to make sure they searched them already and took all supplies in there so that future raids would not cover the same ground twice. ru:Особняк Фивелов Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Locations Category:Savannah